


Who Would've Thought?

by MaiaMichaelis



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff and Angst, Lots of swearing it's Mello/Light duh, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Amane Misa/Yagami Light, Probably Matt/Near, Sadly Misa, happy boys, lots of gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaMichaelis/pseuds/MaiaMichaelis
Summary: Life never goes the way we plan, there will always be bumps in the road, little miracles, and crazy surprises that pop up unexpectedly and while some can be bad, some can be truly special and life-changing. Light just so happens to learn this when a little angel shows up on his doorstep one special morning...





	1. What's this?

**Author's Note:**

> Also able to be read on Quotev and Wattpad, but here's the Quotev link: https://www.quotev.com/story/12211403/Who-Wouldve-Thought and Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/202660131-who-would%27ve-thought
> 
> Enjoy, comment, kudos!

It was a cold snowy morning in February, L was in the bedroom typing away on his laptop for a case in his usual white baggy shirt and pants with the addition of socks (by force), while his husband was in the kitchen making some cheesecake pancakes and hot cocoa. As Light, in his fluffy black pajamas, red fluffy socks, and black slippers, was putting the finishing touches on the cocoa he heard the sound of scratching coming from the front door. Instantly, he realized their trouble-making kitten, Snowflake, made it outside. "Poor thing must be freezing, but how did she get out? L must've left a window open somewhere...," he mumbled as he shuffled over to the door to let the creature in. As he opened the door and called her in she made no movement even at the second call, so he begrudgingly glanced out in the cold to see why. The brunette glanced down only to see something that warmed and broke his heart at once. Little Snowflake curled around a little boy no older than five, with hair as pure white as the snow around him. The child had a small petite little figure much smaller than the average five-year-old, delicate little pale skin, and only in dirty, most likely, wet pajamas and socks. The poor boy looked practically frozen and so tiny. "Oh my gosh! What the hell?! Who loses their child in a blizzard?! Good girl Snow, let's bring him in," he rambled as he scooped up the young boy and brought him inside with Snowflake in tow carrying a dirty teddy bear. 

They rushed him to the living room and Snow drags over a warm blanket that Light swiftly wraps the child in. Nervously he checks the boy's pulse and sighs in relief at the slightly weak, but steady beat. "He's alive, but not doing well..." Light immediately rushes to the bathroom in the hall and runs a warm bath before swiftly fetching the boy and removing his pajamas and socks, but letting him keep his briefs before slowly laying the boy in the water. He runs the water all over the boy slowly and bathes him. While making sure to carefully wash his hair, he notices bruises and cuts all over the child's little body. '_Is the poor kid abused at home? I'll have to ask when he wakes up.' _Light thought to himself, very concerned as he slowly pulled the boy out the tub and into a fluffy towel. Gently drying the boy, before putting ointment on the cuts, wrapping bandages around his injuries, and putting him on one of Light's fluffy pajama tops that turned into an over-sized dress on the boy and fluffy socks that go to his knees. '_This kid is tiny, but so cute! But I just wonder. How horrible was his home life that he would risk death in a blizzard? He's young and probably didn't think, just left.' _While Light mentally fanboyed and mommed, he picked up the little sheep boy only to freeze at a soft groan and squirming. '_Oh thank god,'_ he pulled the boy back from his shoulder, watching him rub his eyes before two blackish-grey eyes peered up at him curiously. '_Did L make love to a sheep and not tell me?! This kid looks like their love child..._' The boy stared at him nervously before sighing and asking the man holding him, "Who are you? Where am I and why am I here?"

'_Well he's certainly smart isn't he?' _Light thought to himself as he sat next to the little boy on the couch with the kid re-wrapped in the blanket and holding the bear Snow gave him. "My name is Light Lawliet, you're in my house with me and my husband, our cat Snowflake found you unconscious on the porch and I brought you in to care for you. Why were you outside in the blizzard, why weren't you home?" Light noticed the boy flinch and look away, "I-I don't...have one...." the young sheep mumbled as Light's eyes widened, while his heart re-shattered, "What do you mean? You're homeless...? Where's your family?!" The boy's eyes turned cold, "Hopefully in Hell...where they belong..." Light could only flinch as he wondered '_What could they have done to make him leave and despise them so much?! He. Is. Five!' _He pulled the boy on his lap and ran his fingers through his hair, "Tell me everything honey, it's okay I'll listen." The little one tensed before he clutched the man he now knew as Light, '_L-Listen...finally..someone can hear me! They'll actually sit and listen! I can...I might be able to trust this man, I hope.' _He turned to the man and slowly nodded, "Okay, but it's a long story..." Light smiled at the boy and kissed his forehead murmuring, "We've got a long morning, tell me everything."

"My name is Nate River and I am five years old. I am originally from Winchester, England, I lived with my mother, my father passed in an accident. My mother dated a lot, but one man she truly fell for, unfortunately. She started ignoring me a lot and her boyfriend mistreated me. But either she knew, didn't care, or didn't believe me because she did nothing when I told her, even hitting me once for constantly bringing it up. That was the last time I ever did. She got pregnant and when we moved here, she had the baby. The damn bane of my existence. Then I became completely invisible, until one day she took me to the park. I was four at the time, and she spent the whole day with me, no boyfriend or nuisance, just us. It was halfway through the day that she told me to wait on the bench while she got us ice cream, she was gone so long I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was drench in the rain as it began to downpour. Everyone was gone including my mom..." He paused wiping his tears and sniffling. "I memorized the way home and backtracked, but when I made it there and peeked in the window....I....I...I saw my mom dancing with her boyfriend and the baby, they looked so happy.....then I realized...she left me on purpose...she abandoned me. So I climbed a rope ladder I made from sheets, for days I needed to get away from the torture. I grabbed my teddy bear, the last good memory I had of my parents and left...never to return....from there I was homeless. I won't lie it was hard, some people were kind and gave me food or let me stay in their buildings till closing. I was usually in the back. I would even occasionally be given blankets. But others took my things or beat me up...Sad thing is that it was still better than being at that house. I was fine with my life...I realized things would never get better, at least until now."

To say Light was crying was an understatement, he was balling his heart out at the story and hugged little Nate close to him. "I-I-I'm so sorry Nate! No one...no one at all deserves that and I won't let you face that again. Not if I can help it!" Nate merely smiled through his own tears and sobs. He glanced up at the man and proceeded to wipe Light's tears off his cheeks, "Thank you, Mr. Lawliet," as soon as Light heard Near's tummy rumble he brought the boy to the kitchen and reheated his forgot breakfast. Both males heard a set of soft footsteps enter the kitchen. 'Shit forgot about my husband!' Light snapped his head over to the doorframe as L stared at the little boy clinging to Light. L looked at him quizzically before looking at Light, "Light-kun..." Light looked at L, worried before replying a simple "Yes L?" He literally could only roll his eyes at L's response of "There's a sheep-like child clinging to your lady pajamas in the middle of our kitchen." Nate giggled at the comment and full-on laughed as Light gave the little kid a betrayed look. "T-They are pajamas good for winter not lady pajamas! And his name is Nate!" He scooped said boy up and sat him at their table, giving the boy the food and hot chocolate, but as soon as that was done. L dragged Light into the bedroom and Light immediately knew he better start gearing up for a fight.

"He's eating my breakfast! We're not keeping him Light! We already discussed that I don't wish to have children, besides it's too hazardous. Children need lots of care, are loud, and are very distracting." He already knew that L right off the bat, would reject the idea, but Light is stubborn. "They can be the most special thing in a person's life and I said I wanted a child! He's very intelligent and extremely sweet. I can care for him here since I work from home anyways! Well temporarily...He's not loud and is very self-sufficient!" L stares dead in his eyes and grumbles, "You know nothing about the kid, he could be a con-artist for all you know! Yet, you've let him in our house and are trying to keep him! What if his parents are looking for him right now? That's kidnapping, you idiot!" Light glared dead into his husband's eyes and promptly blew up. "HIS PARENTS WERE GOOD NOTHING DUMPSTERFIRES THAT NEGLECTED AND ABANDONED HIM FOR ANOTHER CHILD! NATE IS SO MUCH MORE SPECIAL THAN YOU ARE GIVING HIM CREDIT FOR! HE'S NO "CON-ARTIST!" HE WAS FROZEN ON OUR PORCH SEEKING SHELTER FROM THE BLIZZARD! HE WAS SO KIND, THAT HE HAPPILY SPENT THE DAY WITH THE WOMAN THAT NEGLECTED HIM AND TRUSTED HER WORD THAT SHE WOULD RETURN FOR HIM! WHEN ALL SHE DID WAS LEAVE HIM! HE'S SO SMART THAT HE FOUND HIS WAY HOME! AFTER THAT WITCH LEFT HIM ON A PARK BENCH IN. THE. RAIN! SO BRILLIANT THAT HE MADE A LADDER IN AND OUT OF HIS ROOM! SO BRAVE THAT HE WAS ABLE TO SURVIVE A YEAR ON THE STREETS ALONE! AND HE'S SO LOVING THAT I SOBBED AT HIS TALE AND SEETHED IN RAGE AT THE THOUGHT OF...of...just how anyone could something so horrific that to that sweet boy in there....." Light once again had tears streaming down his cheeks from too much emotional exposure in only an hour. L sighed, but nonetheless looked at him and spoke coldly, "We will not keep hi-" he was harshly cut off with a vicious punch to the face. 

"You aren't the man I married. You are a cold son of a bitch with no heart! If this is how you'll be then I will take Nate and leave you alone. But I will not abandon that boy like his mother!" All he got as a response was a kick to the jaw and soon it turned into an all-out brawl, that ended only when they heard the door slam shut. Light rushed out and saw Nate's clothing and bear gone. The pajamas he lent him were neatly folded on the table with the dishes washed next to them. "Nononono! He's gone! He must've heard us and left! I'm going after him!" Light merely tossed on sneakers and a too-thin jacket, for a blizzard anyway, before bolting out the house. All while, ignoring L's pleads for him to wait. L sighed and stared out the door, "I messed up this time." He tossed on some boots begrudgingly and a coat before running out after his husband and the little boy that he hurt unintentionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated, I can't fix what's wrong with the story if you don't tell me the problems. Thanks for reading.


	2. What Happened? What Happens Now?

Light Yagami, brilliant, young, beautiful, has a great job, and a great amount of money. He's tall, slim, roasted chestnut eyes, caramel-colored hair, a charming smile, dresses like a boss, and the aura of an angel. He was brilliant always top of his class, never failed an assignment, and always had perfect grades and that feat lasted through even college, as he strove to be a detective like his idol, L the soon-to-be pain in his neck. He's gentle, helpful, sarcastic, strong, brave but not fearless, honest, charismatic, practically perfect but humble and admits his flaws. He was the definition, of perfection. He is every girl's wet dream...too bad he's gay as the rainbow. You heard that correctly audience, Light Yagami is gay. He realized it early, about middle school when his hormones really kicked in. Admittedly, maybe earlier than that, I mean the fact that none of his crushes were females, is a large tell-sign. He found himself drawn more towards males and didn't find females attractive. He never really said anything, thinking something was wrong with him. Only his mother knew and while she encouraged it, she wanted him to try and keep it to himself until he found a lover and knew for sure. It wasn't until high school that he knew for sure. He was knocked off his feet the second they met, literally. His name at the time was Ryuzaki and boy was he beautiful. After helping Light up from the ground, that is. With his long messy black hair, over-sized white long-sleeved shirt, baggy blue jeans, and for some reason no shoes, but Light couldn't have careless. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. And Light found him to be stunning. After introducing themselves to each other, Light knew he was hooked...until later on when Light found out L thought he was a serial killer. Then all Light was thinking about was if it was possible was it to punch Ryuzaki back in time.

At that point, Light learned and fanboyed at the information that "Ryuzaki" was, in fact, L the world's greatest ass-I mean detective. After months of detective work, Light was able to prove his innocence and L invited him to work on the task force to catch the real Kira. During the years of working together, L and Light grew closer and the friendship blossomed into romance. Shockingly, L is the one that took the initiative to ask Light on a date, but Light initiated their first kiss. The problem came with his father, during high school his father found out, he was gay. Not only from the fact that Light never dated, but also that Light was bold enough to take L to prom. Though his mother was ecstatic as was his sister, his father was pissed and insulted Light, belittled him, and even tried to get him sent to a conversion camp. This went on throughout the investigation and that just gave his father, who was working the investigation, opportunities to hurt Light. Light never told L. He found no point, in worrying his boyfriend and tearing his family apart over something he could handle. Something he thought he could take. It almost felt cruel to put them through something that he considered small. Insignificant. Tolerable.

The problem he chose to ignore, was that it wasn't tolerable. He couldn't take it. He couldn't handle it. It hurt him to the core and affected him constantly. He put himself through the wringer to be more perfect. Trying to make up this one "flaw" he had, with being perfect at everything else. But it was never enough, nothing appeased the man. There were days his dad would hurt him, but he never fought back. He thought he deserved it. He stopped paying attention to his health. He became depressed and self-conscious. He self-harmed out of frustration, pulling his hair enough to yank out strands, banging his head on walls or punching them, scratching himself, anything that wouldn't leave obvious physical evidence. Besides a little bruising or the occasional cut from scratching too deep. Stuff he could brush off. Even at his lowest, he was brilliant and careful. At some points, he'd stop eating and sleeping. With constant stress on you, that's a dangerous combination. He used makeup to hide his bags. Bought slightly smaller clothes to accommodate the weight loss. Even through all of this, never once did he tell L. Not that he didn't trust him, he loved L. Trusted him with his life. Light just didn't want to bother anyone else. His personality changed a bit, he was more reserved and distant. Stricter on himself, becoming infuriated over mistakes. Any small thing that he believed to be a flaw, even if it was just human nature. 

L noticed immediately, of course, he did. It was L. He just didn't say anything, unless it was more serious. Times Light came in limping or in well-concealed agony. When he asked, he always made up excuses. They were good ones, but not good enough. He just chose not to argue. Chose to hope for the best. He wished, he spoke up. The more time went on, the worse he became. He flinched at touches, became distant from L, and kept affection until they were in private. He never minded before. It hurt him, but when he asked Light his only reply was, "I'm just struggling. It shouldn't last long. **I can handle it.**" He should've pressed harder. He should've tried to help more. He should've realized Light's pride would be an issue. He just wanted to believe Light could tell him anything. He wanted to believe that Light was okay. **That he could handle it. **But should've realized, no one can handle hard times alone. He wished he was more supportive. He should've pressed harder for why Light changed. Why he was drawing away from him. Why he was so hard on himself when he was doing great. Why Light was being so strict and cold, instead of warm and understanding. What happened to him? What happened to the Light he ran into, in high school? What happened to the Light that smiled through the darkness? What happened to **his** Light? It was only fake smiles, distance, and brashness. That wasn't Light. He drew the line when Light started losing weight, he ignored his "I'm on a diet" bullshit. The man had the body of a God. He just didn't know, how to make Light open up when he was so deep in his delusion.

Eventually, it reached a breaking point when Light and his father got into a heated argument and soon physical altercation that showed no sign of ending. It reached a point that his mother and sister Sayu were crying, but Sayu got the strength to call L. Literally bursting through the door, L managed to subdue his father with a well-time kick to the ribs and chokehold. L immediately told Light to pack his things. His mother wanted to protest, but she knew it was the best option and said nothing. Merely watch her baby, walk out the door. After a tearful goodbye Light left home that day and moved in with L. Only his sister and mother had permission to visit him and he hadn't seen his father since. Exactly three months later, L popped the question to Light over a romantic dinner and walk across the beach. Light, being the romantic he is tackled L to the ground and kissed him right there on the sand as L slipped the ring on. After the wedding, they were more inseparable than ever, but an unstoppable force at work. Cracking every case that hit them, every bump in the road that so much as looked at them. So it breaks Light's heart that he's running through Japan in pajamas, sneakers, and a thin ass jacket, **alone. **Looking desperately, for the child he already sees as a son. Wondering if this is the end of his relationship with L. After all these **fucking **years.

L Lawliet, possibly the dumbest and smartest man in the world. This man is antisocial, blunt, emotionless, lazy, messy, rich beyond reason, and honestly beautiful. From his messy un-tamable mop of raven hair, dark cobalt eyes, fair delicate skin, deep bags under his eyes, slim, to his hunched, but tall figure. If he actually cared about his appearance, he'd be a model. Born in Winchester, England, he was abused and neglected by his parents, until he eventually was able to run away and into Watari, owner of an orphanage known as Wammy's House for extraordinary children. After taking L in and discovering his unmatched intellect and talent with cracking cases, he helped L on his path to becoming a detective. While also becoming a father to the young boy. As an adult, L became the infamous detective, every cop's dreams and every crime lover's inspiration. But every coworker's nightmare, considering how much L lacked in social skills. He was snarky, sarcastic, humorous, serious, and pretty naive with anything involving life experience, but he always made work an interesting experience.

After meeting Light, many people claimed L evolved for the better. He developed more socially appropriate behavior, he even learned more about life and people. Watari claims L learned about love and happiness beyond what he could provide, and that L truly learned what it meant to be human. When he received that call from Sayu he didn't waste a second getting Watari. He bolted out his hotel, into his car, and booked it all the way to Light's house. Making it in record time. Seeing his lover hurt made him see red, but retain enough control to not kill the bastard. **Though he'd be lying if he said it wasn't tempting. **He refused to let that man near Light. To L after marrying Light he had everything he needed. Sweets, his work, and a lover than he could truly talk to, that accepted him and his weird quirks. Someone he could smile around, and just be himself. Let his guard down. He didn't need kids, he felt they'd have too many expectations for him, they're too much work, and it would possibly drive him and Light apart. He felt his job was too much of a risk factor, and after his parents, he didn't feel he'd be a very good parent. Overall he was just scared. So to L, bolting through the streets of Japan after his husband to make sure he's safe. Bolting through a blizzard, to find the child he didn't even want is very surreal. But for some reason felt very natural. 

Light's trail of sheep tracks finally ended, covered by snow but he sticks to the direction. Calling out for Nate desperately, while clinging to his adrenaline to keep him warm. '_Nate please give me sign, WHERE ARE YOU?!_' He ran for another few minutes before coming to an intersection completely crushed. '_This is impossible, he's as white as the snow I'm surrounded by. I could've run pass him and completely missed him! I'm sorry Nate...I...I failed.' _It was then that life chose to give him a break! He finally hears crying and sniffling. Not the best sign, but it was any sign. He immediately looked around and sure enough ahead of him is sobbing little albino. Nate was slowly stumbling across the icy road, only to fall. He was about to call out to him only to notice a semi-truck fly pass him swerving and sliding towards Nate. Unfortunately, the little albino couldn't seem to get up. Probably due to being so cold, possibly sick, and the ice on the road. Light tried to sprint, but the cold has left his legs numb and the adrenaline was gone. He could stumble about as well as Nate. Time seemed to slow down for Light and then rapidly speed up. The change happened so quickly that Light practically got whiplash trying to keep up. In the time that felt like hours, but was really only a few seconds, Light saw a white and black blur speed past him. But it only took him merely a second to recognize the blur as L.

L finally caught up to Light and was a few seconds behind him. He noticed a figure lying in the road and his deductive skill allowed him to label the figure as Nate. But as a truck sped past him he realized the same problem as Light. Kicking into parental overdrive, he developed a special speed his body reserved for moments like this. Like a mother flipping a car off her child with super strength. With that speed, he bolted pass Light to Nate and his oversized brain aided him in figuring out the best method to ensuring his and Nate's survival. Running to the boy would only end in possibly slipping and both of them getting creamed. Shoving Nate out the way would only end in L dying. The truck turning last second would only make it skid and most likely cause multiple casualties in not only them but others on the road. And clearly it can't stop, not that it would since Nate blended in with the snowy road. The driver probably didn't see him at all! That left one choice. L broke into a full sprint before jumping landing on his knees. He slid across the road and grabbed Nate, clearing the truck a split second before they were both killed. It was so close L could feel the power from the truck's speed and hear it fly past. With Nate in his arms, L safely slides to the other side of the road onto the opposite sidewalk. Damn the sidewalk hurt his lower back. And the snow was cold, but they were alive!

Trying to catch his breath, L looked at Light exhausted. He saw his husband sobbing on his knees, with the biggest smile on his face. His attention was drawn down to the boy in his arms. He could see Nate gaze at him. A single tear falling from his eyes as the boy smiled at him, saying, "Thank you, Papa." Before falling asleep from everything that happened. Those three words made L feel several things: 1.) like a jackass for rejecting the boy without a chance, 2.) joyous that he was able to find and save him, 3.) ready to be the best damn father for this boy that he could be. "You're welcome, Nate, my boy." With that in the air, L picked up Nate and hurried to Light. Who yelled at him and hugged him so tight, it took his breath away. L simply rolled his eyes and had Light go on his back, so he can carry both of his boys home. Catching something in his peripheral he turned to the road. Glancing at a lone destroyed teddy bear in the road. "_It must've been Nate's. Let's consider it and way to break away from the past. Time for a new future, hopefully, a better one."_

It was halfway home, that Light finally said the one thing that's plagued his mind from the start. "You didn't have to do that...go after us in the middle of a blizzard and you certainly didn't have to risk your life for him." Although that was certainly true, it only took L half a second to debunk that statement, "Yeah the hell I did, after all, Light-kun it's my job." Although that statement could involve L being a detective since it was indeed his job to protect the public and serve justice, they both knew that he meant it was his job as a husband...and now as a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated, I can't fix what's wrong with the story if you don't tell me the problems. Thanks for reading.


	3. Who Will Win?

Needless to say, both men wanted to keep Nate but wanted to give themselves a month. It was solely to prove that they're stable parents and a well-blended team. The look on Nate's face when he saw a sheep plush, replace his old teddy bear. It was so cute. He was so excited! And that face will be Light's lock screen on his phone, for a while. Two weeks in and they all seemed to be going great. Currently, Nate is making a city with white legos and the husbands are cooking dinner in the kitchen. "I'm ready to adopt him." This statement made Light drop his knife and stare at L, "As cute as that is the month isn't over." L tilted his head and stares at Light, "So? I believe we are excellent parents for him. He is a bright and simple child." Picking up the knife Light said, "He's temporarily an angel, but I said the same thing about Sayu when she was born." Tossing his head over his shoulder Light smirked, "Trust me Panda it doesn't last." L rolls his eyes. '_Not this damn nickname again, I thought we were past it.' "_What will it take to convince you Light-kun?" Sighing the brunette turned to stare at his lover, "Well for one we've never babysat him alone for a long time, this whole time we've done it together." L merely shrugs this off. "Just because you think you're going to do bad doesn't mean I'm worried. It just means I'm better than you." This made Light slam his knife down and break it in half. "That's the twelfth knife in the past two mont-" L ducked as his husband through the hilt at him. '_Too far, noted!_' L thought silently panicking. "Just what do you mean you're better than me, you damn Panda?! I'd be a better babysitter than you with my eyes shut!" L smirked with a gleam in his dull eyes, "There's a 97% chance you're challenging me Light-kun, but a 99.9% chance you'll lose~!" Light scoffed at that statement. "Get real L, there's no way I'm losing! But let's settle this the old fashion way." L's smirked widen, "Bet." Light smirked himself with a sassy hair flip to boot, "Bet." 

After dinner, Light and Nate did the dishes together. Letting the sheep rinse the dishes and play with the bubbles before taking him to his room to play. Returning down to the living room, Light smiles fondly, seeing L enjoying some cheesecake he made earlier. "Okay, let's set up the terms, rules, punishments, and rewards." L nods in agreement, setting the now empty plate on the mini table next to him. "Well the first rule is most the obvious, we do it, alone," Light gives L a pointed strict look, "No Watari! And to ensure this when it's your turn, he will be with me for the day." L pouts in his seat and grumbles silently. "We can watch Nate anywhere we choose, but we each only get one chance. And it's explicitly stated, **beforehand** that it's our chance." L nods, gnawing on his thumb and speaks up, "Unless it is an emergency situation, we can't call the other for help. This is purely our own skills." Light agreed. "Nate isn't allowed to know about the bet, to keep it fair and not sway his vote." L rolls his eyes, "Fair enough, I'd surely lose." Light stares at L, "No spoiling him or buttering him up. This is simply a normal day, no special treatment." L grumbles at this point but nods nonetheless. "Lastly, anyone that does need help, forfeits, lets it slip to Nate, or lands the boy in the hospital loses automatically." L agrees and they shake on it. "Now onto the rewards, loser becomes the winner's slave for a month and has to treat Nate for a week," L mumbles over his thumb, "since he is caught in the middle of this little event." Light grins, "Perfect."

Unbeknownst to them, a tiny little albino boy was listening after hearing the squabble in the kitchen. The sheep already coming up with an evil little plan of his own. '_Oh don't think I'll make it easy, you have to earn your victory after all. Let's see who cracks faster." _Let the games begin.

First up is L, who preferred to watch Nate at home, while he did a case. Seeing the knowing look Light and L sent each, Nate knew the bet began. '_Give me your all papa, I demand nothing less." _After being kissed and hugged by Light, the man left ready to have a spa day with L's brother BB and Light's friend from college, Teru Mikami. L turned his head expecting to see Nate enjoying breakfast, but all he got was an empty chair and soft giggles. "Nate, you have to eat you can play after," L called out to his son. "You might want to catch me if you want me to eat, papa!" The young boy was taunting him. '_This is weird, why is he suddenly being rebellious?' _Getting up wanting to begin the search for his boy, L took one step and was instantly caught in a snare. The brilliant man, now hanging above the kitchen floor. "Watch your step, papa!" L growled silently, "This is war." Grabbing a knife on the counter, L cut the rope holding him and tumbled into a crouched position gracefully. "Come and find me!" As cute as Nate can be, right now his voice is taunting and L is not happy. Running out the kitchen, L's bare feet are greeted by legos and toy cars, causing him to shout in pain and slip onto the same toys. One word: Hell. "Fuck. Someone kill me." He heard a giggle and fast footsteps, immediately getting up L took off after the sounds only to be greeted with silence. "Nate, come out now!" Completely lost by the boy's new attitude L slowly moved through the house. Almost immediately, he activates a tripwire getting covered in glitter and sprayed with silly string. He persevered and grabbed the boy spraying him. "Time...for...breakfast," L mumbled through pants. 

After getting the house and himself cleaned and Nate fed, L sat down finally ready to work on his cases. Not even two seconds after bringing out his laptop, L heard a thud and bolted to it. He saw Nate sliding across the counter, before jumping and climbing across the cabinets. L was trying his best to grab him, but the tiny five-year-old was too swift. '_Keep up old man, if you want to win prove it!' _Nate swung himself in a vent and crawled around. Which left L only able to follow the sound. Seeing the boy pop out another vent and onto the couch, he ran over. Nate being Nate, expected this and slid between his legs and up the stairs. "NATE GET BACK HERE NOW!" His only response was giggles as he chased the boy to his and Light's room. He spotted the young boy bouncing and flipping on the bed. "Gotcha!" L shouted as he dove for the child, but Nate predicting that somersaulted over him, tumbled to his feet, and ran out of the room. By this point, L was going to snap. '_LIGHT CHEATED! HE MUST'VE! HE HAD TO HAVE GIVEN THE BOY SOME SUPER SUGAR OR PAID HIM!!!!' _Not willing to give up L pursued, but nearly had a heart attack seeing Nate twirl two puzzles and run across the banister over the stairs. He nearly shouted, but stopped himself, '_Any noise could scare him over!' _Unfortunately, Snowflake didn't get the message. And meowed really loudly, scaring Nate who was unaware of her presence. He fell. L dove for the little boy swinging his arm around Nate's middle, sadly his momentum carried him over too. He grabbed the bar from the bottom of the banister and gripped it tightly. Swiftly, he tosses Nate over the banister and sighed in relief as he landed safely on his butt. L wasn't so lucky since as soon as he tried to pull himself over, the bar broke and he fell. He was smart and went into fetal position protecting everything vital, but that didn't stop it from hurting like a bi-**(censored)**. 

"DADDY! DADDY! I'M SO SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Nate ran down the stairs with Snow! Both panicked thinking he's dead, but the intelligent boy checked his pulse. "It's steady! He's okay, well mostly." L slowly uncurled himself groaning, "I'm okay, Nate. Nothing major." Nate rolled his eyes and scoffed at the man. "Come here." The albino checked L's head, back, legs, and ribs, "No concussion, heavy bruising on your back and knees, and no rib damage. Good! You just need ice, papa!" L chuckled softly, "Thank you, Doctor Nate." Ironically, the kid was probably correct in his examination. Helping his father up, Nate laid L on the couch. Soon he got him several ice packs for his bruises and propped him up to reduce swelling. "I know I wasn't the best, so for the rest of the day I'll pamper you!" L merely laughed and hugged his son close, "No matter how bad you are, being with you is pampering enough. But don't do this again!" Nate smiled and kisses his father's cheek, "I'm not Daddy, but I won't lie and promise." Smirking, L shook his head, "Fair enough." 

And pamper Nate did, with Snow's help, of course! They cooked, cleaned, changed L's ice packs, and helped L get through all of his cases. All in all, in L's opinion babysitting Nate wasn't bad at all, just a little painful. Okay, a very painful. He really needed to carpet those stairs, demons! '_Well done daddy, you passed, let's see if mommy can measure up too._' He kissed L's cheek and curled in his lap with his kitty, as the three watch mystery movies together. It was a while before Light got home, having to drop everyone off, but he was practically glowing. '_The spa can do wonders for someone and the nail salon didn't hurt either.' _As he walked into the living room he could only watch in pure adoration and confusion as he saw his boys (and furry girl) sleeping on the couch snuggled. '_That's cute, but why is L covered in ice packs?' _Light sadly ended up taking a step too far to the right ended up in one of Nate's leftover snares. Only sadly, this had the addition of a bucket pouring white paint and rainbow glitter all over poor Light. At that moment, the door burst open and Mikami came in with BB in tow, "Light you forgo-...shit...." Seeing the massacre waiting to happen, Mikami tossed Light's wallet on the couch hitting L in the face. Before grabbing his boyfriend and yanking him out, slamming the door closed. His face turning a deep scarlet, Light's bomb finally burst, "NATE RIVERS!!!!!!!!! L LAWLIET!!!!!!!! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!!!!!!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments, enjoy the chapter.  
I couldn't resist adding an Amazing World of Gumball reference, kudos to you if you get it.


	4. Who Triumphed and Who Crumbled?

Light still never found out what happened that day, but Nate ended up with no toys and L no sweets for three days. Sadly for him, after washing his hair three times, he still ended up with some white streaks! And for a while, he couldn't tell if it was from rage, stress, or the paint...if it wasn't for the glitter. At least his hair had a cute glimmer from the glitter. But yeah, he was not at all impressed with his boys. It took a while and Nate crying, for him to speak again. Eventually, he forgave them and they went out to dinner, to put the whole thing behind them. Mikami, who left Light in the snare, wasn't so lucky and ended up getting viciously beaten by a dictionary (and cussed out) for fifteen minutes, while BB recorded it all. His funeral is tomorrow, everyone is welcome. Today, however, is Light's turn to babysit Nate and he was stupid enough to choose to do it at the mall. 

"Nate come put your coat, scarf, and gloves on! We have to go!" The small sheep scurried down in a white sweater, white jeans, and white snow boots. Putting on the rest of his layers, L walked over gave him a hug before looking sternly at Light. "Let's go over the rules." Light growled and glared at him hard, "L!" "No arguments. Rules: No road rage, No fighting, No cussing, No fighting, No talking crap about people because they annoy you, No fighting, No sneaking items in women's purses so they look like thieves because they pissed you off, No fighting, No pouring things on people because they irritated you, No fighting, and the most important rule of all No fighting." Nate's jaw hit the floor as he stared at his mother, "What have you done to people...?" L snickered, "Terrible, horrible things and I wonder often how he isn't in prison." Light grabs his sheep and flips off L before storming outside, "And no teaching Nate bad habits!" He got a snowball to the face, for that one. Getting on the road, Nate is playing with a plane and robot when the car swerves and Light honks the horn. Nate jaw drops again, at the colorful use of language spewing from his mother's lips. Light slowly calms down, but events like that happen every once in a while. Every time it leaves Nate shaken in his seat (to. the. core), shocked to hell. Nate stares at his mother as they pull into a parking space at the mall. Light looks at him and smiles embarrassed, "Our secret?" Too shocked to speak, Nate merely nods his head promising his loyalty. With a wink, Light grinned at Nate, "That's my boy!"

Now out the car and in the cold winter breeze, Light wasted no time setting up his stroller. Putting everything he needed in the there and finally settling Nate in the seat. "Okay, let's go!" Beginning his "I'm a proud mom" power walk, they made it inside the mall fast. It wasn't too crowded for once which made Light and Nate do an internal happy dance, "Okay, let's get you some clothes first!" Going to the best children's clothing store in the mall, Light got to work. Buying and trying on the clothes was fine, but when they left Nate set off. As they were walking out Nate tossed a pair of pants from a nearby table on top. When they walked out the sensor on the pants set off the alarms. Light was kindly brought in and confusedly talked to security. But while everyone was distracted, Nate took a yo-yo out his shirt and looked around. Seeing a stroller matching their's, he slung the yo-yo then yanked hard, smoothly swinging and effectively switching their strollers. "_Perfect._"

He watched as Light, left with the other child. He counted down from ten in his head. "...two...one." He heard a gasp and screech, then calmly looked at the now horrified mom staring him. "Who are you!? Where's my baby!? TOMMY! THOMAS!!!!" All Nate did was calmly point at Light's retreating figure and they were off! The mom caught up swiftly and yanked Light back by his sweater, "HEY BITCH! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Light stared at the woman totally lost and ready to throw down, but slowly asked, "Sup cunt, can I help you?" Only receiving a punch in the face as an answer, Light tried in vain to the block the woman's attacks. '_L said no fighting! __L said no fighting! L said no fighting!' _Receiving one last kick to the chest, Light tried not to murder her. "AND TAKE THIS UGLY ASS SHEEP-THING THAT YOU CALL A CHILD" That did it. '_L's going to have to suck it up.' _Kicking the knees out from under the lady, Light went to town. He beat this **(censored)** nearly to death, "DON'T!" Stomp. "YOU!" Punch. "EVER!" Kick. "INSULT!" Jab. "MY. BABY. AGAIN!" Damn, I think that's like five teeth, he punched out her mouth! Fixing his sweater, Light politely smiled at the lady, "Have a nice day, cunt." This time taking the right stroller, Light departed. Leaving a half-dead woman, laughing child, and stunned crowd in his wake. "Another secret, 'kay Nate?" Receiving his nod, Light smirked.

How they weren't caught and thrown out the mall is beyond Nate. '_Well, isn't Light full of surprises.' _"Let's hit the toy store next, shall we?" It was like the Christmas Nate's never got, as he stared at all the beautiful toys in front of him. "Out. Out. Out, please!!!!!" Snickering, Light undid the buckled and Nate was gone. Following his son around, Light watch as Nate picked out his favorites, until it came to a lego set. Nate reached it a split second before another child, but the child still grabbed and tugged it anyway. It immediately became a tug of war. "Give it back!" "No! It's mine, stupid sheep!" "Mine!" "MINE!" It reached a climax, when Nate full-on uppercut the kid, sending him sprawling to the ground in tears. Light smiled teary-eyed, '_So this is what it's like to be a proud parent!' _Smiling happily at the lego set, he's stopped by a huge shadow looming over him. He barely got the chance to look up before a large kick sent him down, followed by a punch. He sees Light preoccupied with slowly breaking their mother's hands in his, seeing them bawled in a fist, clues in that she swung at Light. '_Well tried to. Either way that was your t__hird mistake, the first was believing your shitty son's tears, and the second and biggest was attacking MY mom and pissing me off!' _

Sitting up with his hair covering his eyes, he glanced up at the kid's older brother towering him. He glared at the bully with a single, gleaming silver eye, filled to the brim with hatred and vengeance. "Yo, twerp! Give my brother that lego set before I pummel you." Nate said nothing, but picked up the lego set making the boy smirk victoriously, "That's what I thought." Nate scoffed, "Kiss my ass, bitch!" He jumped and slammed the box set across the bully's head, before tossing it safely in the stroller. "WHY YOU LITTLE-" Nate swiftly dodged the bully's clumsy punches before delivering a close harsh punch to the kid's ribs and fast kick to the nuts. Watching the boy fall to his knees clutching his jewels, Nate sneered as his younger brother comforted him. '_Shame, he was handsome too._' Walking up to the boy, Nate leaned and kissed the kid's cheek then slapped him harshly. "Let this be a lesson. Don't you ever, fuck with me or my toys again!" Slamming his first against the toy shelf next to him, Nate watched as the bigger and heavier toys plundered down on the siblings causing them great agony. Catching an extra-large domino set Nate walked to his mother, who proudly watched it all. '_OH MY GOSH! MY BABY IS GAY!' _A strong sense of gay solidarity filled Light."I knew there was a reason I adored you, besides the cuteness." Nate smirked, "You simply have good taste." Sitting in his seat, the two left the destruction behind them and continued on. But not before they look at each and winked, "Stays a secret."

Becoming hungry, Light and Nate headed to the food court. Deciding on healthy food, Nate got a vanilla and banana smoothie, and Light got a fruit salad. Having a civil conversation the two relaxed and enjoyed their bonding time. '_Light isn't bad at all, I'll love him as my mommy.' _Nate smiled at his train of thought, causing Light to do the same. '_What a little ray of sunshine, I can't wait to adopt him. L was right, we're ready.' _"So Nate, I was wondering. Where did you learn to fight like that? And how are you so strong?" Nate was caught off guard and had to think for a minute, "Well, when you're on the streets so long, fighting is something you pick up. I was always more evasive setting up traps, hiding, or having others on the street protect me. You know brains versus brawn." Nate shrugged calmly while Light's heart again shattered (that's happening a lot around this kid), "But I guess I was bound to pick up fighting abilities. As for the strength, the simple answer can be two things." This caught Light's attention, "1.) The adrenaline from being in such a stressful situation made me stronger or 2.) I'm not strong at all and I just use the force of my enemies against them just right." The real answer was either neither or both of those, but this kid was just like L, looks weak but can be strong as hell when necessary. Nodding his head, Light smiled, "You are something special." Nate blushed, but returned the smile with a beam, "Thanks, mama!" That little phrase melted Light's heart and he had to wipe his tears from joy. "I'm going to dump my trash, wait here." Rising up, Light went to the nearest trashcan and threw away his waste. His heart stopped, as he returned to the table. Nate was gone. 

'_I WAS GONE TWO SECONDS!'_ Immediately looking around Light panicked, "NATE! NATE!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He ran everywhere, but couldn't find the little fluffy boy. Suddenly, he heard a splatter and saw someone get hit with vanilla ice cream and another person get splattered with ranch, '_White foods? NATE!' _He tried to track the trajectory, but that plan went up in smoke as a food fight broke out. Dodging food like the matrix Light, finally saw Nate as his climb on a trolley to avoid being stepped on. Sadly, someone knocked into it and sent it zooming away fast. Light took off after it, but he literally almost shrieked seeing where it was headed, '_I can make it! I can make it! FUCK I CAN'T MAKE IT!' _He did not make it. And the trolley smashed into the glass of the balcony separating the two halves of the mall and Nate flew over the edge.

"Bitch! I'll. be. damned! I am not losing my baby today!" Diving over the edge, Light grabbed a banner hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the huge gap, before pulling out Nate's yo-yo that he found and slinging it. He watched with glee as it whirled around the boy, who brilliantly held on. "I GOT YOU, BABY!" '_Thank you, school and college for making me stay fit and police academy for making me buff!_' Keeping a death grip on the yo-yo, Light clung to the banner with his legs before letting his hand let go of it, making him slide a little, before bending to grab the yo-yo string with both hands. Slowly, Light pulled Nate up until he had him in his arms. "Oh god, Nate. You're okay. Thank you, God, you're okay!" Nate clung to his mother tightly and softly apologized. "Don't worry baby, it's okay. It'll all be okay." Unfortunately, Light began to hear a rip from the banner holding them. '_**Son. of. a. bitch. Give me a break!!!!!!'**_ But luckily it was ripping towards the balcony Light jumped from. '_Good enough.'_ Being ever so brilliant, Light thought fast and started swinging to the balcony. By the fourth swing, the banner ripped sending Light and Nate towards the balcony, which Light grabbed and with the help from some people was pulled over. Everyone in the mall cheered at his heroism and a little girl brought Light his stroller. He smiled hugged her as thanks before she ran to her mother, who smiled proudly at Light. '_Mother solidarity. Feels good.'_ Buckling Nate in they shared a look before both uttering, "Stays a secret," and sharing a wink. 

Deciding that was enough excitement for one day, Light got the hell out of there. '_Why did I have so much bad luck today?' _Nate knew he was going much harder on Light than he was L, but he held him to a higher standard. Light was his mother, they had a stronger bond, naturally and emotionally. He needed him to be up to par, in every regard. '_I just want to know I can trust him with anything, that he will always be there. I need to know. One more test, the biggest one_.' After putting the bags in the trunk, Light nearly fainted seeing Nate gone, but tried to rationalize. '_It is cold, maybe he put himself in the car._' Opening the car door, Light had no such luck. '**_Of. Course. NOT!' _**The second Light didn't see Nate, mama bear mode activated. "EVERYONE FUCKING STOP RIGHT NOW!!! IF I SEE A SINGLE FUCKING CAR MOVE,** I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU**!!! MY BABY NATE IS GONE! HELP ME SEARCH FOR HIM NOW OR EVERYONE HERE **WILL. FEEL. MY. FUCKING. WRATH!**" Instantly, cars stopped and people were searching and calling out the little boy's name. It was 10 minutes before Light heard a small voice call out, "Mama!" "EVERYONE SHUT UP! NATE!"

He heard the voice call out again and bolted to it, sliding his knees he saw little Nate curled in the bottom carriage of the stroller. "Mama." Swiftly plucking the boy out and holding him in his arms tightly, Light breathed. Then sobbed as all of his emotions caught up to him. "I thought you were gone! Hit! O-O-Or taken! Oh gosh....I-I don't know what I would've done!" Light kept rambling and muttering apologies. Soon Nate did the same, slowly wiping his tears. '_Now I know. This man would fight, die, and kill just to protect me. He truly loves me. He's truly my mother.' _Giving his mother a soft smile, he nestled under his chin and clung to Light. However, Light was having a complete downwards spiral at the result of the day. '_I made him witness road rage, I mixed him up with another kid, I let him get in a fight, lost him, and he almost died! IN A DAY! Maybe...maybe I'm not fit to be a mother.'_ Sobbing at his choice and the severity of his situation, Light clung to Nate one last time before he took him home to tell L. That choice few out his mind as fast as it came with six words, "I love you, mama. My hero." '_Well, who am I to argue with that? If he's happy. Then so am I. I just have to get better at this. **Much better.**' _

After dinner, Nate disappeared to his room, while his parents sipped tea on the couch. They asked the boy, who he liked watching him more and all they got for an answer, was "neither!" So, they both were trying to figure out who won. "I can tell you who." Their heads snapped to the pale boy on the stairs, his hands hidden away behind his back. "You both suck at watching me, but you're amazing at being there for me. Your parental radars are flawless and you're willing to do anything for me. That's best any parent can do. I don't care about who's better! You both watch me in your own ways that are equally perfect." Nate watched his parents stare at him in realization. Light began dumbfounded, "You knew from the start." Nod. L continued, "You set us up, with those cruel tests." Nod. Light picked it up, "You were seeing for yourself who was better." Nod. L finished, "But along the way, stopped caring and had your own goal in mind." Nodding for the last time Nate grinned, "I was testing, your inner parental instincts. To see if you had what it takes to truly be dedicated parents." '_To make sure that I-' _Light scooped him in his arms, "You wanted to make sure we wouldn't leave you, like your mother." Nate refused to meet his eyes, but Light already knew and held the boy close. Soon L joined the hug and it felt complete. "Well this is great and all, but who won?" Nate smirked, "Easy you both lost. I shouldn't have had time to set up any of the tests I did, so you both lose." His parents stared at him shocked, "But here's a consolation prize!" Soon both parents were given, handmade trophies with "Galaxy's Worst Babysitter, but the Universe's Best Parent" written on each trophy and on the bottom their names. They stared at them for a minute, before everyone just busts out laughing. Both parents could simply think in silent horror, '**_He did this shit at fucking FIVE! What in the hell, is he going to be like when he gets older?!' _**"Also MY prize will be, my favorite desserts for a month, whenever I want and a later bedtime!" His parents stared at him wide-eyed, "EXCUSE ME?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light's last test is a spoof of a personal story, so my mom took my little brother and sister to get their pictures taken, he was three at the time, my sister was two. They make it to the car and my mom turns her back for one minute to put my sister's car seat in and when she turns back, my brother was gone. My mom said the exact phrase I had Light say to everyone in the parking lot. It had the same result, so they searching and searching and my mom is calling out to him when she hears his tiny voice call out to her and yup he was at the bottom of the stroller. What was so weird, was that his seat was still buckled and it was such a tight fit that we have no idea how he escaped and squeezed under there in under two minutes. But, yeah I couldn't resist slipping that in there, it was the funniest thing ever to me, still is. But there you go an update. Sorry, it took so long, my life got pretty complicated. Till next time, toodles!


	5. Who Are These Intruders? Do You See Me Or Am I Gone?

It was late one night and Nate was up getting some water. He walked to the kitchen with his precious sheep plushie, when he heard something. It sounded like a window trying to be opened. '_Not on my fucking watch.' _Nate ran to his room before sneaking to the window being opened and putting a bunch of marbles on the ground. He bolted to the kitchen and got a pretty thick frying pan before hiding and waiting. The window finally slid open and he heard two voices that sounded pretty young. "Mels this is a terrible idea." "Quit whining Matt it's fine, we won't be lo-AH!" Hearing a thud and a second soon after, Nate ran out and start violently beating the two bodies on the ground. "AH! WHAT THE FUCK?!" "WAIT KID PLEASE!" The blonde kicked Nate's legs from under him and tried to beat the sheep from above only to be met to a foot to the nuts. "GET THE FUCK OUT MY HOUSE!!!!!!" The redhead tried to stop the blonde, but the blonde charged at the albino full of rage. Dodging the attacks, Nate retrieved his pan slammed it across the blonde's face, sending him crumbling to the ground. The redhead tried to reason, with the young boy running to a drawer in the living room. "Wait, little guy, you don't under-HEY STOP!" The redhead clung to the blonde as the albino pointed a gun at them. "GET OUT!" Both the kids screamed, "PUT DOWN THE GUN!!!!! DON'T KILL US!!!!!!!!!!!" Soon a saving grace rang across the living room, "NATE LAWLIET!!!!! PUT THE GUN DOWN NOW!!!!" Nate flinched as he was smacked upside the head and the gun was taken. '_I-I'm in trouble?!' _

"Why am I in trouble and they broke in!?" Light glared at his little boy, "You beat two children with a frying pan and pointed a loaded weapon at them! Why do you think you're in trouble?!" Light comforted the crying children and took them to the living room. After a few minutes, the boys were treated and everyone was in the living room to discuss the circumstances. Nate to be blunt was pissed. '_I can't believe this shit! They break in and are given the royal treatment, but I get in trouble?! What the fuck, is this garbage?!' _Light smiled at the boys and L was suspicious. "Okay boys, talk to us, why did you break in?" The redhead gave the blonde a **"Stay Silent"** look and the blonde pouted but obeyed. "I'm Matt and this is Mello-" "That's cute, what are your real names?" "Nate!" The sheep went silent and scowled at Light's glare. "No, it's okay sir, he's right. I'm Mail and this is Mihael. We're orphans and ran away from our orphanage." L finally spoke up, "Why exactly did you break-in?" Matt smiled sheepishly, "For food." Light's heart broke, but L wasn't done, "Why a house?" "They were closer than any stores." Nate grumbled, "More like you thought if you picked an easy house, you're less likely to get caught." "Nat-" "What would you know you puny ass sheep boy?!" "More than you, you imbecilic hot-headed dumbass!" "NATE LAWLIET! THAT IS ENOUGH!" "WHY?! WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING THEM SO MUCH?!" "WHY ARE YOU BEING SO RUDE?!" "I'M BEING REALISTIC AND YOU'RE BEING RIDICULOUS!" "Nate Lawliet, room now!" The little boy teared up, but grabbed his sheep and ran to his room. A slam echoed the house. Matt looked after the boy sadly, while Mello smirked. 

Light and L went to the kitchen to talk. L gave Light a look, "You were too hard on Nate. Everything he did and said was justified, but you kept snapping at him." Light sighed and looked down, "I'll apologize...but what do we do with the boys." "This is basically another Nate situation, the only question is do we take them to Wammy's orphanage or keep them?" Light gazed at his husband lost, "Keep them?" "Why not? Nate needs a friend and they need a home, it works out." "Nate hated them." L shook his head, "No, he hated that they were unjust and broke in, putting his family in danger." Light sighed, "Okay, what's the plan?" L smirked, "We give them a test trial like Nate, see how well they fit in the family." "What if Nate doesn't adjust to them?" L thought for a moment, "Well...if we can't get them to get along after a month, then we will keep them." "If not and it's for a good reason, they will be taken to Wammy's orphanage." Light looked at L, "So it's decided?" L nodded, "They will stay and Nate will have to try." The young albino heard the last sentence from the stairs and he clutched his sheep. _"It's happening again! I'm...I'm being replaced. No no no, slow down Nate. Light promised, just give it time. A week should do." _The young albino prayed that Light wouldn't let him down.

The next day, Nate refused to leave his room, out of fear. At 9 am, a knock echoed in his room and he uttered a very soft, "Come in." The door silently opened and the little sheep looked out his peripherals to see the redheaded boy. He took a moment to observe his appearance, he had straight messy red hair that stopped at his neck, it was a style similar to Light's but a different color and a little longer at the bangs and sides. Nate couldn't tell his eye color because some orange goggles covered them. But he could see some adorable freckles around his nose and on his cheeks. He was slim but had a pretty strong looking body, he wore a red and black striped long sleeve shirt, jean vest with fluff around the sleeveless ends and around the waist part, black jeans, and brown boots, with black gloves. Overall, he was very cute, but appearances changed nothing for Nate. '_I don't trust you worth a damn, but I still prefer you to the blonde bastard.' "_What do you need?" Matt tensed. '_Yeah he doesn't like us and he's more intimidating like this than with the gun!' "_U-Uh, sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Lawliet said it's time for breakfast." "Tell him I'm not hungry and I want to stay in my room today." Matt looked at the tiny boy worried, '_But he's so small, he really needs food.' _"B-But Nat-" "You got my answer, now leave." Matt shuddered and ran out. Perhaps Nate was being cold and a little cruel, but all night he had nightmares, no flashbacks, to his mother and his past. '_It's happening all over again, just a matter of when I have to leave.' _A lone tear slipped down the boy's pale cheek, as he tipped over his dominoes. The fell and spelled the word, "ALONE."

"Mr. Lawliet, Nate said he's not hungry and he wants to stay in his room today." The two adults shared a look. L set down his coffee, "I'll go." He traversed up to his son's room, while Light gave the two boys at the table some breakfast. Matt looked at the brunette, "Does this happen often?" Light gave Matt a gentle smile to hide his worry, "No honey, but Nate is a complicated case. He shows his emotions through actions instead of voicing them or even facial expressions. He gave me and my husband tests without us being aware to see if we'd truly be loyal. Luckily we passed. He hides his pain with actions, no matter how subtly they're there." Mello rolled his eyes, "Translation, he's starving himself and hiding in his room because we're here." Matt smacked him upside the head, "Mello..." "No no, he's right, that's exactly why. It will take a while for him to trust you. But when he does, he's the sweetest little guy, you'll ever meet and the most loyal too. Just give him time." Mello glared, "How the fuck do we do that if he stays locked in his room?!" "Mello!" "He's acting like we have the fucking black plague!" Light sighed, "Stop cussing and I know it won't be easy, but his life wasn't exactly easy either. Give him a chance, please?" Matt nodded instantly. Mello took longer, but after being given the stare of death from Matt, he gave in. "Thank you, boys." Mello held back a growl, '_This is so fucking dumb, that shitty little snowflake better stop being such a damn priss!'_

A second knock on the door irritated Nate, but he stayed cool. "Come. in." The door opened to reveal L and Nate became at ease. He stood and ran to his father, who scooped him into a hug. "Let's talk." '_This won't be good.' _The albino nodded anyway. L settled them on Nate's bed. "Okay Nate, talk to me." The boy chose to be stubborn, "There's nothing to talk about." "Okay, then come on." "No." "Why?" Nate stayed silent. "Do you hate them?" "Too strong of a word. I kind of like Matt, but...I really dislike Mello. No, wait I hate Mello." L shifted the boy, "Is there a reason?" "He's loud, brash, violent, abrasive, idiotic, arrogant, hardheaded pri-," L cut him off his tirade, "Alright there's many, why do you like Matt?" This made Nate think, "He has a stronger moral compass and tries to be Mello's voice of reason, he thinks before he acts. He's nice, understanding, and well he tries to do what's right even if it goes wrong. But even when Mello does the wrong thing, follows him to protect him. So he's loyal." "Again, many reasons and all are good. But wouldn't it be better to get to know them, so you know your reasons are valid." "No." "Why?" "What good will it do me?" L smiled at the logical boy, "You could have friends, but most importantly brothers." L felt Nate tense, "I had a sibling once, it ruined my life." "This could different." "It is different, but will end with the same result." L sighed, "I'll bring your food up." With that L left the room and Nate tried not to cry as more traitorous tears slid down his cheeks.

A third knock pissed Nate off, '_This is getting redundant and ridiculous!' _"Come! In!" The door opened to reveal the second last person he wanted to see. In came, Light with a plate of food. "I heard you don't like our guest." "I thought that was clear when you sent me to my room for being logical." "I'm sorry, Nate...I don't know why I was so cruel yesterday." "I've heard that line before." Light frowned hurt, "It's not like that Nate. You know I'm not her." "That's what I thought too." Light's heart broke, "Nate, don't give up on me after all this time." Nate was fighting back his emotions, to keep his voice steady. "You're going down her path Light..." Light set the food down, "Why do you not like them? I know they broke in, but they were hungry, surely you understand." Nate glared at Light, "I told you my past because you deserved to know. NOT so you can emotionally blackmail me!" "I'm not, but you've been in their position!" "I never broke into a house!" "But you did steal, you act like it's different." "I didn't enjoy it!" "You think they do?!" "MELLO WAS TALKING LIKE HE WAS VISITING A FUCKING FRIEND!" Nate received a light slap. "DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME AND DON'T. YOU. DARE. EVER USE SUCH VULGAR LANGUAGE TO ME!" Nate fell silent. "I gave you a chance, why can't you do it for them?!" "You know why, mother." "Fine, stay in here, but they are not leaving just because you want to be a rude, stubborn, little brat!" Light leaves slamming his door and knocking down his card tower and plate of food. Nate finally crumbled and let out his sobs.

Outside his door, a certain blonde and redhead stood hearing him cry with different reactions. "Tch serves the little shit right." That earned Mello, a punch to the ribs and being drug down the hall. "We broke into **his** house, got him in trouble, and are ruining his life! What did he do to deserve that?!" Mello glared, "He's acting like a prick!" "Why because he doesn't trust us instantly, like someone stupid would do?!" Mello scoffed. "Why are you defending him!? Got a hard-on, Matt." "Shut the fuck up Mello! Nate doesn't deserve any of this!" The blonde snickered, "Well he's gonna have to shut up and take it, now isn't he?" Internally, Mello worried about the fragile kid too, but his pride refused to admit it. '_He'll be fine, he's strong. As Light said, he needs time.'_ Unbeknownst to everyone in the house, time was up. 

It was the middle of the night when Nate acted. He snuck down the stairs in a white baggy sweater, white jacket, white jeans, white gloves, and white sneakers. '_History is repeating once again, might as well finish the cycle. I wasn't meant to be happy. My life is endless misery, every time I find a hint of joy it's crushed. I give up. I give in to the abuse.' _Nate walked down with a backpack full of food, water bottles, a knife, a gun, a picture, and a blanket. The only thing in his arms was his sheep plush from Light. He glanced over at Light and L's room sadly, he can even hear L's keyboard clicks. '_I'll miss you so much, but this has to be done.' _He glanced up the stairs, where Mello and Matt were sleeping down the hall, from his old room, in their rooms. '_Congratulations, you won. Enjoy your new family...take care of them. Make them happy...like I failed to._' With this final thought, he left the house and didn't look back. This time, L and Light weren't chasing after him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, Matt's hair is black and not red, but he is a sweet little sassy boy and he looks better with red hair than black hair to me, so suck it up.


	6. He's Gone? Because Of Who, Us? Why?

Once the door shut, a presence made itself known. '_I could've stopped him...no no I couldn't have. He believes we're his replacements, he wouldn't listen. But to bring him back, would show him that we see him as family....or at least a friend.' _The presence ran to the room, he trusted most. He threw open the door and pounced on the sleeping body occupying it, scaring the hell out of them and getting punched to the floor instinctively. "Matt what the fuck?!" The previously sleeping blonde glared down at the redhead suffering on the ground. "Mels, we got a problem! Nate ran away!" Mello raised an eyebrow at his friend and little brother, "Where's the problem? I'll get the champagne." Matt got instantly angry and yanked Mello by his hair, "Get the hell up, we're getting him." "No, why should I?" "Our friendship will end and I'll get him alone." Mello glared harshly at Matt, "You wouldn't." Matt matched him, "Try me, you little bottom bitch." '_Yeah he's serious, Mattie doesn't swear.' "_Why should I help him?!" Matt sighed exasperated, "Mello, we just turned his whole world upside down and brought back past trauma!" Mello raised an eyebrow at his friend's dramatic ass, "Huh?" "I talked to Light again before I went to bed and he said Nate was abandoned by his parents after he got a sibling." It clicked instantly in Mello's mind, '_That explains this kid's attitude to us. Oh, fuck! We ran this sheep out of his new home!' _"Wow, we were unintentionally horrible people." Matt nodded solemnly, "Now you get it, we even made his mom turn on him. And he's so small, he'll never survive the streets!" Mello hummed in agreement. "Okay okay, maybe I was brash, how do we fix this?" Matt smiled at his brother, "First we bring him home." 

"Hold on! Why the fuck am I going outside after him?!" Matt rolled his blue hues in annoyance. "You're stronger than me, so you'll protect him better and you're horrible with technology!" "So?!" "Do I have to run over the damn plan again?!" "Clearly!" Matt resisted banging his head on the wall, '_This dumbass...' _"First of all, he doesn't hate me unlike you, because you were a dick to him! If you get him **nicely,** it'll mean much more than me." Mello tried to argue, but couldn't and sighed, "Continue." "I'm putting a tracker on you so that when you find Nate, I can guide you both home." Mello nodded. "We will both have coms to communicate." "Wait, where did you get those?!" "We live in a house with cops, they have everything." "Fair." "Now, when you find Nate, give him the third com so we all can talk." Mello sighed, '_I can't believe I'm going after him.' _"Should you guys run into trouble, you have my permission to fuck them up." Mello grinned evilly, "Now you're speaking my language!" "Do whatever you have to do, to get you both home safely." "Home?" Matt smiled, "Home." Mello fell silent, '_Home...with two gays and a sheep. Nate and I may never see eye to eye, but maybe we can understand each other.' _Mello thought harder, '_Maybe...maybe I can see this place...these people, as **home.**' "_Mihael, if we save Nate. If we choose to stay...should they let us...can you truly accept Nate as our baby brother? As yours?" Mello stared at Matt conflicted but ultimately cracked a smile, "Yeah...I think I could. Now let's get this sheep!" Matt set Mello up. Tied his blonde hair into a ponytail, gave him a warm coat and easy to run in shoes, an ear com and walkie, a backpack with food, water, and a fuck-ton of chocolate, the tiny tracker, and a switchblade. Matt looked at his brother worried, but determined, "L will be working in his room all tomorrow and Light will be gone at work, if you don't find Nate by the time Light returns, I'll tell them. I believe in you, Mihael...good luck." Mello gave Matt an encouraging smile, before sneaking out much like Nate had hours earlier. 

Matt went down, while Light was in the kitchen to prevent him from going up. "Good Morning Mail, where's Mihael and Nate?" "Nate is playing with his toys and Mihael is still asleep," Matt had rehearsed his responses all morning. "You and Mello are big boys, think you can handle Nate and the house alone? L is coming with me today, there's a big case and he's needed too." Matt wasn't expecting this, but it's a nice surprise. "What's the case?" Light debated for a moment before shrugging, '_What's the harm? I'll leave out the more traumatic details.' _"There's a serial kidnapper on the loose and they're working fast. They're taking children and the kids are found exactly twelve hours later dead." Matt mentally screamed, '_WHY?! WHAT IF THEY TAKE MELLO OR NATE?!!!!!!!' _His horror must've shown on his face because Light ruffled his hair gently. "Relax your parents are the world's greatest detectives, we'll find the killer before you know it." Matt stiffly nodded and smiled, "I can believe it." Light smiles, "Thank you very much, Mail, our numbers are on the fridge if you need anything. I have to go, L is waiting in the car." Light kisses his forehead and grabbed his things before leaving. Only after making sure the car left, did Matt let out a scream and bolt upstairs panicked. He threw on his earpiece, "MELLO ARE YOU ALIVE?! PLEASE TELL ME YOU WEREN'T TAKEN!!!!"

Mello had never experienced so much pain in his life. Clutching his ear in agony, he grumbled pissed off. "Matt what the fuck?! Are you trying to make me deaf?!" He could hear a sigh of relief and was so confused. "Mihael! You have to find Nate very fast!" Sighing, Mello rolled his eyes, '_What does he think I'm doing, fucking around?!' _"No shit Sherlock!" "MIHAEL! You don't understand there's a serial kidnapper targeting kids!" This made the blonde boy freeze, "Wait, what?" "Light told me before he left! There's a person kidnapping and killing kids! And he's moving fast, they're found exactly twelve hours from their disappearance!" "That could be a problem! Nate is the walking definition of a damn shota!" "He'll be targeted for sure!" "Not if we can help it! Thanks for the info Matt, I'm on it!" Picking up the pace, Mello ran through the town, looking around for the whitest fluffiest thing he could find. Occasionally stopping to show people his picture and ask if they saw him getting only negatives. "I can't find him anywhere and I've been out here for hours!" "Come on Mello, we've been on the streets for three months, surely you've seen our gang friends!" "Good idea!" Sprinting down two blocks, he sees a pierced up brunette with a missing tooth and holding a spiked bat, chilling with a blonde holding a barbed wire hockey stick.

"Yo Allen!" The brunette glance at him before smirking, "Well if it isn't Mello, how's it hanging little dude?" They bumped fist and the dirty blonde ruffled his caramel locks. "What's up kid? Where's Matt?" "Long story short, we broke into a house, got our ass kicked by a kid, the parents wanted to give us a try, the kid felt betrayed and ran away, and now we're on the clock to find him." Allen raised an eyebrow, "That's one crazy ass story dude, but I'm guessin you want to know if we've seen him?" The dirty blonde stared at the brunette shock, "Oh my gosh Allen, you have a brain." He had to dodge a swing from the spiked bat, "SHUT UP MATTHIEU!!!!!" Matthieu turned to Mello, "Let's see the kid." Taking the picture from Mello, the two thugs' eyes widen, "You're lookin for Near?" "Is he in trouble?!" The little blonde stared at them lost, "Near?" "Well, that's his alias, the kid lived on the street for a good year, we even celebrated his birthday." "Every person that's in a gang or lives on the street knows him." Mello was taken back '_There's a lot more to this kid than I thought.' _"Why do they know him?" "He was selfless and helped everyone he could. He was sweet, very small, but extremely badass able to fight off tons of people or just outsmart them. Though everyone that thought of touching him usually got attacked by some gang member within a few seconds. Near was our lil brother, no one was allowed to hurt him." "He even helped us with our weapons, the kid was genius and came up with some wild traps!" "But he was fucking scary if you were on either side of that anger!" "The one person, no one ever wanted to piss off." Matt finally spoke through the earpiece, "Who knew little Nate was such a thug!" "Agreed..." Mattieu looked at Mello, "Problem is that he knows these streets better than anyone if he doesn't want to be found, he won't." Mello frowned, "You haven't seen him." Allen chuckled, "About an hour ago, he hung with us for a while. Told us a story similar to yours, allow me to say, ya fucked up Mello." Mello looked down, "I know, I know, I'm trying to fix it! Please help me! There's a serial kidnapper on the loose and he could be in danger!" The thugs looked at each other and nodded, "Alright, for him." Matthieu snickered, "To be honest, I feel worse for the serial killer if he crosses paths with that kid."

Nate had walked all night and all morning, stopping a few times to talk to old friends. Finally, he arrived at his old alley. Peering in, he saw it was empty and relatively clean for an alley, so he curled and rested against a wall. He slipped his eyes closed for a second, but that was all it took for him to be lifted and pinned to the wall by his bag straps. "My my, look at what we have here?" Nate peeled open his dark angry orbs to see he was surrounded, by exactly five dirty oldish men. "What's a cute little thing like you doing all alone?" '_Good they don't know who I am, maybe a knife to the di-' _He shuddered as one man leaned close to him, "Shy little one?" "Don't worry we're gentle." "Doesn't seem like a talker." "Let's help." Nate scoffed, "I talk just fine, but how well do you scream." Slipping his blade from his sleeve, he jammed it in the dick of the man holding him. The man let out a roar of pain and dropped him, crumbling to the ground. Nate kicked off the wall and slid off the dumpster lid to the other side of it. He heard a gun click. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!" The man didn't have a chance to step fully around before he got a knife to both legs and fell. The boy jumped and slammed his foot on the man's neck hard enough to break and grind it under his heel. He swung his knife back and up as shadow loomed over his him, slicing open the third man's stomach. He looked at numbers 4 and 5, but they both towered him. The first kicked him down and the second held him. The first ran his hands under Nate's sweater, while he struggled his heart out. About to scream, a loud thud echoed above him as he felt the weight of the man holding him leave. He saw a black and orange blur fly above him and tackle his molester to the ground. He heard a gurgle and sat up to see Mello, holding a bloody knife and the two men dead with throat slits. "Mello, why are you here?" "YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" The two turned to see the first man bleeding from his dick and raging. Nate simply picked up the gun, by the broken neck dude and shot the man in the head. He turned back to the blonde, that stared at him shocked. "Well?" "Allen and Matthieu are right, you're scary as fucking hell."

Sighing the boy in black looked at the somehow still clean albino, '_He's wearing white and in a dirty alley surrounded by blood and grime. How the fu-' _"Nate, I'm so sorry." "For?" "For being such an ass, I shouldn't have judged you so harshly." Nate looked away, "I was a bit, harsh as well." "With good reason, I mean we did break-in and kinda turned Light on you. Plus I was cruel and I shouldn't have." Nate was internally debating, "So...why come after me? Why not tell L and Light? Why the change of heart?" Mello shrunk at the barrage of questions, "You would've gotten in more trouble and Matt explained your circumstances and well he cussed me out." "So you did it cause Matt made you." "No, Matt made me see I was being a shitbag. I wanted to come after you." Near stared into Mello's eyes, deep in his soul. He didn't find a single lie. "Y-You cared about me?" The small confused voice broke Mello's heart, as he stared at the boy. Suddenly he saw, just how small and young the boy truly was. He truly saw him for the first time. '_Wow, I'm an asshole._' "Yeah, I did-do! I'm so sorry, Nate. Can we...try again?" The sheep thought it over, '_Should I? What about Light's mean treatment...? But I would have Matt, Mello, and L. That kinda balances it out.' _He gazed at the boy and saw him holding out an earpiece. Taking it Nate put it in, "H-Hello?" "Nate! Oh my gosh, you're both okay?!" Nate smiled and the concern he heard from Matt, '_He was worried too.' _He looked at Mello with a slowly spreading smile, '_They were worried, just like older brothers.'_ "Yeah, we are." He went to the blonde and hugged him. It was the warmest and softest thing Mello ever felt. They hug each other and it was nice. "Let's go home." The blonde and redhead silently cheered at their success. "Home, "came the two voices. A clinking sound echoed in the alley as something rolled in before a purple mist filled it. The boys began violently coughing as darkness started to take them. They heard footsteps, "You boys will do nicely." Mello harshly whispered in the earpiece, "Code red. Code red! H-He found...us..." The two boys surrendered to the darkness as they were lifted up. With that, they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave dem comments down below yo, more coming soon, hopefully.


	7. Where are you? Are you alive? What Happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, Heyo! I'm alive! Don't worry explanation at the end! But I've also edited the previous chapters a lot and added a bunch of new stuff. So I'd re-read them and refresh, before reading this chapter. I promise it's worth it. It looks like new! Enjoy the chapter!

Calm, collected, and well-put-together, those are all words....that would not at all describe Mail Jeevas right now. He was panicking. He was losing his mind! But then again does he have a good reason? I mean his brothers were only kidnapped, by a serial killer, no biggie. Wait..yeah, that's a biggie. '_OK OK OK! DON'T PANIC YOU PREPPED FOR THIS SITUATION! STICK.TO. THE. PLAN!' _Pulling out an emergency burner, he sent out a text before grabbing his laptop and bag, then bolting down the stairs. He slid in front of the fridge and grabbed Light's number. He swiftly dialed the number and opened his laptop. Hacking L's laptop took a lot of work, but he didn't have to succeed. Merely get his attention. Mail was on his fifth dial when he was started to lose hope. "Light please answer, I need you. Nate and Mihael need you! PICK UP THE FUCKING PHONE!" At that exact moment, Light picked up. "L-Light..?" "My mom senses are tingling, what happened?" Mail could've cried, but he did cheer when he got through L's computer and heard a honk outside. "Light, you have the best damn timing."

Light was very frustrated. There were no leads or clues left behind from each case. The bodies, locations, the times! Nothing! Nothing showed a correlation! No pattern! Nothing matched! And if his phone didn't stop **fucking buzzing,** he was going to throw it. "What the fuck...?" Looking to his right, he saw a confused and pissed off L, staring at his laptop. "What is it, hon?" "Someone's hacking my laptop." "WHAT?!" He rushed to him and saw that indeed someone was. "But there's nothing on there to want, it's not my main computer. On top of that, this is a weak hack, like they're not trying to get through." Light looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" "This is a very simple hack to stop, it's like they don't care." "Then what are they after?" "I don't think, they're after anything." About to rebuttal, still confused as fuck, Light felt funny. Like something was bothering him. He felt a heavy sense of dread. Something was wrong. Very wrong and he had a feeling it had to do with his boys. He slowly walked to his phone that was **again** ringing and finally answered. "L-Light..?" Hearing Matt's voice so scared and broken, made Light panic knowing he was right. "My mom senses are tinging, what happened?" All Light heard was a cheer and for some reason a faint honk. '_Was that a car horn?! WHO THE FUCK IS AT THE HOUSE?!' _Before Light could question the boy, Matt's cheery little voice chimed in. "Light, you have the best damn timing."

Mail ran outside with his stuff, telling Light to calm down. The boy could only pale at the sight of a sweet young Finnish boy. "TINO?!" Said boy hugged him tightly and twirled him. "Matt! How've you been?! Well clearly not that great, but I'm here to help!" Matt could've strangled his friends, '_**Of all the people there, ALL the people there. They sent the angel?! There is nothing threatening about him! He literally couldn't hurt a fly!' **_He sighed, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, why did they send you....?" Tino grinned at him, "They found me and Nikolai to be the best for the job!" Matt looked at the car and indeed saw a young Belarussian boy waiting in the car with his eyes shut. He looked asleep until his eyes slowly opened. Anyone else would've shit themselves at the terrifying sapphires staring back at them, but Mail knew better and saw the kindness and worry in them. "I 'eard ve're on za clock, ve need to go." (I heard we're on the clock, we need to go.) He smiled at the boy's familiar thick accent. '_Won't lie, I missed it. I missed them.' "_He's right, we need to go! Ah! Light!" They all piled in the car and Mail put the phone back to his ear, "Lig-" "**Glad you remember I exist, now you have exactly 30 seconds to explain yourself!" **Matt shuddered at the cold tone, "That will take longer than 30 seconds but long story short, we all made Nate run away, me and Mello concocted a scheme to find him, and we did but then Mello and Nate got kidnapped by the serial killer...B-But it's fine because I know where they are...." "I'm staying calm...how exactly, do you know where they are?" "I put a tracker on Mello and I called some old friends to take me there. I hacked L's laptop to get him to track me, now do it so we can all meet there!" He heard Light relay the instructions. "L's done and we're heading to the car. But I need the full fucking story, NOW!"

When Mello regained consciousness, he was greeted with shouts of pain. It took him a minute to ground himself, before looking around. He saw Nate having the hell beaten out of him, with the attacker cussing in what seemed to be Russian at the boy. Now what confused Mello more was that Nate was **replying** back in Russian. Finally, Mello noticed a silently crying little girl by Nate. Finally, the man kicked Nate's chair over making him hit his head before the man loudly stormed off slamming the door shut. "Nate, what the fuck happened?!" "G-Give me......a...a minute......" Take a second to gulp some air, the little girl spoke up, "H-He saved me..." Mello glanced at her then at Nate. "She started whimpering about wanting her brothers and the man got pissed. I saw he was about to attack her. So I started antagonizing him to turn his attention to me. Hurt like hell, but was worth it." '_This kid...he's so strange but admirable...' _He heard Nate call to him and shook him from his thoughts. "Y-Yes?" "So far, we're the only three taken, but this place is crawling with men. You don't want to know what's about happen to us, so we have to go, now." "No shit, sheep! But in case you forgot we're chained to ch-" A the sound of a lock being open cut him off. "Way ahead of you." Nate forced himself to unlock his legs too and showed Mello a paperclip. "Where did you get that?!" Nate rolled down his sleeves and Mello saw a black wrist strap with slots. He saw scissors, a screwdriver, switchblade, tweezers, and for some reason a straw. "Never know what you need, until you need it." How could Mello argue with that logic?

After getting everyone unlocked they huddled. "There are probably tons of ways to get out, but they probably have cameras everywhere." Surprisingly, the little girl spoke up, "Every camera has a blindspot, we just need to be careful." Mello smirked at her, "True fact, but how do we get out...?" The girl spotted a vent, "There!" She scurried to it and groaned. "It's screwed shut!" Nate rolled down his sleeve. "Mello, boost me." After unscrewing the ceiling vent, Nate helped the girl in first. Then Mello parkoured off the wall and grabbed the edge of the vent. He managed to pull himself in and twisted his body. Hooking his feet to the vent and the girl holding his ankles, Mello reached to Nate. "Jump to me." Nate bit his lip.** '_Trust him.' _**Nate listened to his conscience before running, kicking off the wall, and jumping into Mello's arms. They managed to heave in the vent and Nate re-screwed it to hide their tracks. "Let's hope we're doing something, right." The girl looked at them smiling. "We are. We're surviving and we're doing it together." With that, they carried on through the vent. 

Light has never been so horrified in his life. "I FUCKING KILLED MY BABIES!!!!!!!!!" That outburst scared the fuck out of L, but he simply sighed. "It's all of our faults. We weren't exactly the most understanding. We were seeing one side, not the whole picture. We should've sat him down together and talked to him. Then sat everyone down to work it out. But we were all prideful and stubborn. But we can worry about that at home. Now, we're on the clock to have a home to go back to." Light just couldn't believe it. '_I drove my baby out. Why didn't I listen to him?! Stupid. Stupid! I have to make this right. But first I have to kill the son of a bitch that DARES TOUCH, MY BABIES." _Slamming his foot on the gas, Light hauled ass. "Please don't let us be too late." "Nate and Mihael are brilliant kids, have faith in them. They won't go down without a fight." L may seem calm outside, but he wasn't even close. '_How could I have let this happen?! Did we not arm the system?! How did he get out?! How did I not hear him?! Is ghost a better nickname then sheep?! When did Mail and Mihael come up with this?! When. Did. Mihael. LEAVE?! Oh, we are having SUCH a strict conversation at home!' _While the parents lose their shit, silently in the car, let's look at the slightly more rational group.

"HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF SPEED LIMITS OR ROAD SAFETY?!" Never mind. "TINO SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!" Tino hummed confused, "But I thought we needed to hurry." Nikolai and Matt stared at him horrified. "THAT WON'T MATTER IF WE'RE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tino smiled and chuckled, "Relax we'll be fine~!" "CONSTRUCTION! SQUIRREL! MAILMAN!!!!!!!" Matt sighed and pulled out his earpiece, "Guys, please....please say something...." For a while, all he heard was silence and Matt held back tears. He feared the worst. He panicked. He was lost. Then heard a gasp, "Matt...?!" His eyes widen at the soft voice, "N-Near! Is Mello with you!? Are you both okay?!" He heard happy sighs. "We're fine Matt." "Mello!" Matt's never felt so happy in his life! "I'm going to kill you both for scaring me half to death......" "We're already dealing with one killer, two is too much." They all shared a chuckle. The two men in the front glanced back and smiled. "Matt, we seem to be getting close! Prepare for a fight." Matt nodded determinedly. "Did you hear that?" "We're almost there.....We're almost to you. Please keep fighting! Don't give up! We'll be together soon. I also called L and Light, they're on their way too! Good luck!" With that said, Matt sat down his ear com and fixed his goggles. He pulled a gun out his bag, added a silencer, and cocked that bitch.

Nate tensed at the last bit of information. "Near, what is it?" The albino looked down. "I don't......I don't know if I.....I don't know...how...," He sighed, "I can't face them." Mello frowned. "You said you'd come home!" "I know I did.....I just forgot about that part. I can't face them Mello...!" "So what?! You're going back to that dirty alley?!" Nate glared at him, "I don't fucking know!" A hand covered their mouths. They looked at the girl and saw her upset. Soon they calmed. "I had a family once. My brothers and I would fight all the time. We never got along...until one day they were gone. It was a long time before I saw them again. Who would've guessed, the next time I did, it was for the last time?" The girl quietly continued on, leaving them with tears streaming down their cheeks before getting the strength to follow her. "We're so sorry...we didn't know." She stopped and looked at them. "Don't make my mistake. You lost each other, once but found each other. Hold on to each other. No matter, how much you fight or how much you want to hate each other. Don't let go." The two boys looked at each other and hugged tightly. "We won't.....not again." They all smiled, ready to carry on.

Light and L were trying to figure out the best way to handle the situation. "We can't just burst in there, we'll get everyone killed." L hummed in agreeance, "We also don't know how many victims and assailants are in there." "Should we call back up?" "No, cops aren't awful but they aren't sneaky or subtle. They'd try a hostage negotiation and get the boys killed. Along with any other victims in there." Light sighed, "We still don't have a solution then." L held Light's hand, "We trust our boys, surely Mail's figured out a plan already and knows the best route." Light looked at him, "What if they're hurt...?" "We'll heal them." "This will scar them." "Then we'll help them." Light clutched L's hand. "Whatever we do, we'll do it together." "Together." That was the last thing L heard before he saw a black van speed to them and smash into them. Then they both went limp with their fingers laced together.

Matt, Nikolai, and Tino finally pulled up at the building. "Give me a minute." Matt managed to hack the outside camera footage to loop it. "We're good, let's go!" Grabbing what they needed, Tino picked the lock and they silently made it in. The place reeked of blood and death. Crawling with guards and badly lit. '_Well, this shit sucks.' _Nikolai managed to take out a few guards as they trecked the halls following Mello's tracker. It wasn't until they heard a crash and an alarm that the real chaos happen. Hurrying over to it, Matt noticed two problems, one being that Tino was gone and the other being that, guards were heading their way. Soon a door open and he was pulled in and he ended up pulling in Nikolai too. Matt saw his assailant was a boy a little younger than himself. The boy smiled softly at him, "You okay?" Matt breathed in relief. "For now, thanks." "Of course, I know who you're looking for. A white-haired boy and blonde." Matt snapped his head to the kid, nodding fast. "I can help you find them, they're in trouble." Opening a secret panel, the boy lead Matt in. Matt turned to Nikolai, who looked scared shitless. "What?" "Who za 'ell are jou talkin to?! And vhy did zhat vall open on its own?!" (Who the hell are you talking to?! And why did that wall open on its own?!) Matt was confused, but didn't have time for shenanigans and pulled Nikolai in after him. 

After crawling a while the trio heard a creak before Nate's vent bottom fell, taking him with it. "Near!" Mello went after him and the girl joined soon. Mello panicked seeing the boy unconscious. "Nate wake up!" He shook the boy scared. The girl grabbed his shoulder. "Carry him, we have to go! The guards will arrive soon!" Mello almost ignored her but, thought better of it. Pulling the ridiculously light boy in his arms, the two took off running. Unfortunately, they chose the worst possible direction and heard footsteps. Nate soon woke up, "W-Where....?" "I'm sorry Nate...I failed you..." Nate groaned but stood, hear the steps. "I-I have a plan...." Nate ran to the hall with the footsteps and banged on the metal doors. Within seconds he took off down the hall, bullets flying after him, but the footstep of guards did too. '_HE USED HIMSELF AS BAIT?!' _Mello was about to go after him, when the girl pulled him away, "NO NATE!" "We'll meet up with him later! Have faith in him." Mello growled, but did exactly that and followed the girl away from where Nate went. 

Nate's never been so glad to live on the streets, it made him stay fit and fast. "FUCK!" But still not able to outrun fucking bullets! He was forced to ignore the bullets that nailed his right shoulder and left lower side. He cut a corner and was yanked in a bathroom. The footsteps ran past them. He looked at his hero and saw a boy about twice his age. "Damn, you got banged up." Nate blacked out against the boy and when he came to, many of his injuries were patched enough to keep him stable. "Sorry, it's not much, but we have to keep moving." "They're perfect." Smiling the kid put him on his back before checking if it was clear and taking off. They soon stopped for a break, but Nate thought he saw blonde and went after it. "Near, wait!" He should've listened. It was a trap. Dozens of guns were pointed at him, but the main killer walked up clapping. "Quite impressive you are, kid. But the jig is up." The man yanked Nate to him, by his hair and Nate could only whimper and weakly struggle. "PUT HIM DOWN!!!!!!!!"

Nikolai and Matt made it through the secret wall. Matt barely had time to register the boy was gone, before he was on the ground. Groaning he looked at who it was and saw Mello. "MELLO!" He tackled the blonde boy down into a tight hug. "You're alive!!!!!" "Mattie!!!" "W-Where's Nate...?" "We had to split up, but we need to find him! A friend helped us esca-Wait where is she?" Looking around Mello saw the girl gone. "Yeah, a boy saved me, but he's missing too!" "Guys, we have much bigger problems!" Seeing Nikolai peer into a hall, they followed. And then they mentally shit them themselves seeing Nate, held up by his hair with a gun to his head. They forgot to think....."PUT HIM DOWN!!!!!!!!!" All eyes went to them and soon a wolfish grin spread on the made man's face. "Bring them to me." Even with Matt, Mello, and Nikolai's combine efforts and the endless people, they killed off, it wasn't enough. Soon they were being dragged to the front, for an up-close view of Nate's execution. "You all fought quite valiantly, but I'm sick of the games." "Let our brother go you piece of shit!!!!!!" That outburst earned Matt getting knocked out by a pistol whip. "Fine! You first!!!!" Mello and Nikolai covered their bodies over Matt. "Cute, you can die together." Nate wasn't done yet and slipped his knife out of his sleeve and sliced up, cutting the man's arm, face, and eye. But it wasn't enough and he simply had his wrist grabbed and snapped. His bloodcurdling scream would haunt, everyone forever. It was so haunting, it shook even the killer to the core and his sobbing didn't help. The man lifted the boy up and put his gun to the boy's head, "Goodbye." A shot rang out and a body fell to the ground.

Nate's seen a lot of gruesome shit, done some horrific things, but nothing fazed him as much as this. Seeing a man's head blown completely off. Having it splash on him. It was truly traumatic. He and the man fell the ground. A sweet voice rang out, "Goodbye!" Soon dozens of shots rang out, not a single missed, not a single bullet wasted. After what felt like hours it stopped. All that was left, was himself, Matt, Nikolai, and Mello. Everyone else was dead. He glanced at who and saw his favorite Finnish man jump down from his hiding place. "Tino." Arms went around him and held him tightly. More joined and Nate clutched to them. Nate went to Mello and Matt as Nikolai and Tino reported to their boss. They held him tight. "You were so brave." "So strong." "We're so sorry......" Nate held them with his good hand. "As am I..." He gasped. "L-Look." The two turned and watched shocked as they saw everyone that helped them. The girl and the two older boys. They looked alike and we're holding each others' hands. They smiled at the boys. The boys were shocked but happy. As they look harder, they could faintly see halos above their heads and white wings coming from their backs. With one last wink, the girl and the two boys disappeared. "They were dead all along." "The last time they met, was here." "I'm happy." Mello and Matt snapped their heads to Nate. "Their lives may have been bad together while alive, but they're together now. They're happy. And they have eternity to make up their lost time." His explanation brought hope in the boys' hearts and smiles to their faces.

As the five males made it outside, they heard an excited yell. "MAIL, NATE, MIHAEL!!!!" Looking in the direction, the boys saw Light and L bandaged up, with a fuck ton of cops. Light sprinted to them and pulled them in his arms. "My boys....oh my boys......" Another set of strong arms joined them. "Well done, you three." The trio smiled at their parents and held them tightly crying. "We're so proud of you! All of you!" Footsteps made it to them, "Excuse me?" The family looked as a kind officer walked to them, "I think this belongs to you." Mello and Nate grinned as Mello took their backpacks and Nate took his sheep plush. Mello looked Nate, "You don't...still want to go do you...?" Nate gazed at his backpack then at his family. He smiled. "I do." Everyone's face fell. Mello and Matt looked hurt, most of all. "I want to go home, with my family." They all smiled and pulled him in a tight hug. They all thought the same thing. '_Home.' _Nate smiled at the people around him. '_I could be in a mansion, an alley, the bottom of the ocean, winning the lottery, or burning in hell, but as long as I've got my family, everywhere is home to me.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks in* Wow, long chapter right? But considering I was gone so long, I had to make it count. Speaking of which, sorry about that! Between being sick, drowning in school work, or stressed to death, I hadn't had a chance to be productive and I'm so sorry about that! But I'm back and I'm going to try and update more! But how do you like the way everything is going, life in the house is about to take off so I hope you're ready! Leave your thoughts in the comments and I'll see you next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated, I can't fix what's wrong with the story if you don't tell me the problems. Thanks for reading.


End file.
